


The Body Knows Better

by litakelly



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, alternating pov, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna knows better than to mess with John Constantine but sometimes her body has other ideas and sometimes he's what she needs.</p><p>This is still sort of a rough first draft so any comments would be lovely, also I'm hoping to eventually make a series of these Constantine smut stories because in the comics he gets quite a lot of action so clearly he's doing something very right, also I have no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Knows Better

John Constantine. It had been years since she’d seen him, but they’d gone longer without talking. Somehow it wasn’t something she could reason out with her mind, in the end her body always betrayed her. 

Just the thought of him, of his breath on her skin, it lit a spark of heat in her chest that bloomed and rippled down her spine. _Shit._ It didn't matter how many times you’d sworn him off, how pissed at him you were or if you downright hated his guts, there was something about him the body responded to. His presence just drew you in like a gravitational pull. You didn’t want to like him, he was a bad idea that already happened, one you were doomed to repeat and he knew it. Maybe that’s why he could afford to act so nonchalant, maybe he thought it was part of his charm. Not giving a shit was his pickup line, and his crooked smirk sealed the deal. 

She thought back to the last time they’d been together.

It must have started with her being upset, it always did, and after finishing the last of her Scotch she thought calling John was a good idea. She needed more booze and he seemed as good a delivery boy as anyone, John a delivery boy-the thought made her laugh to herself so she called to tell him. He showed up an hour later with a bottle of cheap whiskey.

“What took you so long?” she griped, stumbling over a pair of shoes as she let him in.

“Bloody hell you’re pissed,” he looked concerned for a moment, then the mask returned and he scoffed and handed her the brown bag, “not like I’m available at your beck and call, just drop whatever I’m bloody well doing.” 

She snorted “Sure, cuz you were saving the world, couldn't be bothered?”

He looked at her, sizing her up casually. She'd gotten home from a black tie event and was sick of all the fakes, she'd shed her dress but didn't bother with her stockings and only got so far as to pull on a robe. John was a lot more perceptive than people gave him credit for, not that she’d ever tell him that, but he had a way of looking through people, seeing their core. It was how he saw their weaknesses, how he knew what to exploit, it made him a good con man. After a few moments he looked away, affecting disinterest.

“So, why’d you call me over here Zee? Just needed more booze and I was the only one worth bothering?”

“Essentially yeah,” she smiled, “and I needed the company.”

“Well being good company was never something I was accused of much.”

“Yeah but you can hold your liquor and you're not one to judge. I like that. C’mon, lemme pour you a drink.” She pushed the beaded curtain to her kitchen aside and grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard. She poured a generous amount in each and passed one to him.

“Cheers.” He gave her a little nod then knocked back half the glass and grimaced. If she hadn't already been tipsy she probably wouldn't have been able to stand the stuff but as it was she managed a large gulp. He smirked then finished off his glass and set it on the table and Zatanna immediately refilled it.

“Trying to get me drunk, eh?” he grinned and sat down.

“Just leveling the playing field” she smiled back, joining him at the table.

“Mm, and tell me then luv, what’re we playing, and what do I get when I win?”

Zatanna laughed, “if you don’t even know the game then I’m not sure you deserve a prize, that would just be rewarding dumb luck.”

“Ah well then strike that last comment from the record, and top us off then, don’t be stingy”

Zatanna filled his glass again, she hadn't noticed him drink it but followed suit and finished hers. John cracked his neck and leaned back in his chair appraising her.

“So luv, how’s tricks?” 

“That’s probably a question I should be asking you” she snorted, “I’m fine, great in fact, celebrating” she raised her glass.

John raised an eyebrow “celebrating what?”

“Celebrating… my glass is empty,” she trailed off distractedly, “celebrating my independence.”

“From?”

“Jeez you’re nosy tonight?”

“Zee.”

“John.”

Zatanna met his questioning eyes with evasion, then let out a huff of exasperation.

“Alright Zee, out with it. What’s eating you, you call me outta the blue, you’re drunk, no explanation and that’s fine, but… I can’t help wondrin’” he leaned forward then, “what’s got a girl like you spooked?” His eyes were searching, he was genuinely interested, or at least doing a good job faking it. She couldn't tell through the haze and didn't really care either way.

“Nothing I just… I ran into some folks who got me a little mixed up, made me question who I-what I am, what I do.” Zatanna looked down at her glass, gently rolling it from one hand to the other “I dunno, I guess I just didn't want the pressure of reminding myself. I just wanted to be, not worry about being anybody special.”

John's eyes were distant for a moment, then he nodded and leaned back, apparently satisfied with this answer. “And where do I fit in?”

She looked up at him “You never ask me to be anybody.” 

They were both quiet for a few minutes, then John returned her gaze, and briefly looked like he wanted to leave. The loneliness in her voice mirrored his own but he fought the temptation to run from it. For her. He wasn't the type to get sentimental, but he could never say no to Zee and she had called him for a reason, she needed him.

Zee shivered and grabbed the bottle, “let’s go back in the other room, its cold in here, besides, I want some music.” John trailed behind her as she went into the sitting room, she grabbed a soft throw and wrapped it around herself before going to her records and selecting an old blues album.

“ _Ylap_ Yyalp _yaaalp_ ” John sunk onto her couch and watched her futile attempt at drunk magic.

“Prolly best to do it the old fashion’ way luv” he had an amused grin on his face.

Zee huffed and put the record on, then tumbled onto the couch and swigged from the bottle. John chuckled and did the same when she handed it to him. He knew this was a bad idea, but most of his ideas were anyway, and any resolve he’d had was rapidly dissipating with the whiskey. He took a large chug as she leaned her head on his shoulder and settled her hand on his arm. She hummed along with the music and her hand began to idly stroke against his chest.

John exhaled and leaned his head back, he was too far gone now. He took another swig from the bottle then handed it back to Zee, she sipped from it, then put it on the coffee table. As she slowly settled back on the couch John brought his hand up to her cheek. He gently smoothed a strand of hair back behind her ear and his eyes traveled back eventually landing on her lips.

“John…” she whispered, his breath caught for a moment before letting out another heavy exhale and then leaned in to capture her mouth.

The whiskey had mostly masked the smoke but she could still taste traces of it lingering, yet somehow it didn't bother her. He cupped her cheek and his other hand slid to the small of her back and pulled her close, there was an urgency in his kiss. John Constantine had a desperation in his soul that gave him strength, it made him fight. Someone once told her how a man with nothing to lose has nothing to fear, he reminded her of that. He kissed without hesitation, with hunger on his breath and fire on his heels.

Zee moved her hand up to his nape and carded her fingers through his short messy hair, sighing, her muscles loosening under his touch. She eased onto his lap, her other hand undoing a few more of the already undone buttons at the top of his dress shirt. She pushed her hand in against his collar, panting into his mouth, slowly beginning to grind against his lap. He growled low in his throat and pulled her flush against him, one hand steady on her hip the other running down her leg. As his hand moved back up over her thigh he undid the hook on her stocking before doing the same with the other and sliding both up under her satin robe.

“Mmmm, wore this just to torture me, didn't ya Zee?” John’s voice was rough and he was taking deep heavy breaths as his hands explored the soft skin of her hips and over her stomach. Zee hummed then tilted her head back while pushing her breasts forward and sighed, she loved this part, the control she had over him, the power that came from how badly he wanted her and it made her feel heady like a drug.

He groaned and pushed her robe off her shoulder before kissing her neck and licking and sucking his way down to her shoulder. He breathed her in and continued kissing down to her breast, he brought his hand up to cup it then used his other hand to bring her mouth back to his. For a man who scoffed at religion and held very little sacred he was surprisingly worshipful of her body, he savored her yet couldn't seem to get enough. 

He slid one hand slowly down her side until it reached her hip, then very gently between her thighs. Zee gasped and held on tighter, a sly smile crept onto John’s face as he teased his fingers over her warm damp lace panties. She began to make little gasping sounds and without noticing began to rock against his hand. John latched onto her neck and groaned, he was getting hard under her even with all the alcohol and the pressure of his trousers was just bordering on uncomfortable. Zee gripped the loose tie around his neck, _"Eitnu"_ she whispered and the knot quickly slid apart, she loved using magic to undress people. _Especially John._ she thought.

"Mm, ta for that luv," he rumbled as she undid the remaining buttons oh John’s shirt and ran her nails along the sides of his abdomen making him hiss, she then eased his belt through the buckle and undid his trousers. The relief it afforded only drove him crazier and he quickly flipped Zee onto her back on the couch and dove in to kiss her roughly.

John's tongue moved around her mouth exploring, sliding against her own, warm and hazy from the alcohol. He rocked against her while his hands roamed her body, he opened her robe and unbuckled her front clasp bustier. _Thank God I wore this one tonight._ She mused to herself before all thought escaped her as he kissed down her neck nipping gently along the way, then coming back up to kiss and nibble at her earlobe, breathing heavily. Zee pushed his shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders and raked her nails down his back, They were both panting heavily now and working his trousers and boxers down his hips where his now fully engorged member sprung forward. 

“You still know that protection charm?” he panted.

 _“Noitcetorp Reirrab”_ she murmured carefully.

He growled with unrestrained lust and gripped her thigh, raising it over his hip and pushing in without warning. Zee gasped and clung to him while he let her adjust; soon she was writhing beneath him and he began to thrust agonizingly slow. She let out a desperate whimper and he smirked, the cheeky bastard.

“Tell me what you want luv, say it” his voice was rough and it only made her want him more.

“John… oh John… oh, ah, ahhn, harder, deeper, oh god, oooh” she wrapped her legs around him tighter pulling him in and he groaned low and deep.

“Yeah yeah, I get the idea” he chuckled and built up more force behind each thrust, gradually rolling his hips to hit the right angle. Zee dragged her nails up his sides and brought one nail up to swipe over his nipple making him jerk and buck into her.

“ _Christ_ Zee, oh fuck, oh ah” she leaned in to lick the spot gently and he let out a heavy sigh as she kissed it. She then began to suck on it and he groaned with pleasure losing some of his momentum. He leaned down to kiss her deeply and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her firmly in his arms only gently rocking into her now, and suddenly it wasn't enough. She needed more and thankfully she knew just how to get it.

“C’mon John” she whispered in his ear breathy and desperate, “please, John, please just fuck me hard.” The response was instantaneous, he gripped her thigh and snapped his hips. As he did she rolled hers under to meet his thrust and squeezed tight around him.

“Oh bloody hell luv, ah, uuhnnn, ungh, oh fuck, unnngg” he drove into her and began to piston his hips. Zee moaned and clawed at his back as he set up a powerful rhythm. He buried one hand in her hair with the arm bracing over her shoulder and the hand on her thigh snaked down between them again. She felt the pad of one calloused hand begin to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves before adding a second to work over and around it. He thrust deep into her, his hips working in tandem with his practiced fingers to send her closer and closer to the edge. She cried out in pleasure as he massaged her clit and pounded into her relentlessly sending sparks down her spine. God he was good. Normally careful not to stroke his ego she now lost any restraint and gripped his bicep in one hand and his lower back with the other and let herself go.

“Uhhhnn Johnnn, oaahhnn ah, ah, ahhh, oh like that, yesss, ah uhhhnnnnnn” she keened wildly, her climax cascading over her in waves. She gasped and gripped him tight, letting the endorphins flood her system, and both of their innate magical energies sparked a current between them that set off John’s. His hips began to stutter and she knew he was on the verge, “Oh God John, oh, come on, come for me.”

That was all he could take and he bucked as his orgasm took him, his back stiffened as all his muscles tensed before letting out a harsh guttural moan as he rode the aftershocks. He panted heavily above her still coming down from the high and she kissed his neck before drawing him down to kiss her. He gently pulled out of her and she missed the closeness instantly before he manouvered onto his side between her and the back of the couch and pulled her into his arms. Zee would never have taken him for a cuddler but they were both still trembling, their sexual energy and magic running between them had caused one of the best orgasms either of them had ever had. He held her close and they just breathed each other in while they recovered.

For all his faults, despite what anyone might say about his character, John Constantine knew how to shag. He had strong sexual energy and always, always got his partner off, regardless of gender, but more than anything was the way he threw himself into it with abandon. Lost himself in another person as though the world might be ending because in his world it could be. It was what brought him back when life beat him down, that intimate connection with another person was what kept him fighting for humanity and he sure as hell shagged like he was saving the world doing it.

That had been what she needed, a reminder that she wasn't alone, a human connection, hell a really damn good lay, and did John ever deliver. No matter the case, if he was free, John would be there for Zatanna, not just because he loved to shag her, but they had a unique connection that he’d never admit he so greatly valued. That was what made John worth the trouble and perhaps the connection that kept Zee so attracted to him after all these years, something even when her mind forgot, her body knew.


End file.
